OS Collection Vol1
by MajorWhitlocklvr89
Summary: A collection of my current OS merely placed together for tidying purposes. Includes Of the Morrigan's Blood, Hail the Mighty Lion & Immortal Battle Previews, Coming Clean, Passion Brought to Life, Secrets of the Tablet, and True Souls. Will also include any future OS
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the worlds in which I write about...I just mess with the character's lives**

 **So don't sue me!**


	2. Twilight OS 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight world...i just get to screw with the character's lives**

 **A/N: I originally wrote this as a teaser to a Carlisle/Bella story. However I realized that i am writing a story that has somewhat of this scene in it and with a different pairing. So I decided to turn this into a one shot.**

 **Hope y'all enjoy**

 **Coming Clean-A Carlisle/Bella One-shot**

**He was standing at my door when I got out of the shower. When I saw him, my anger from earlier slowly started to disappear. He started coming towards me slowly. A drop of water from my still wet hair fell and hit my back, making me shiver. He stopped, probably thinking I was shivering in fear. I quickly shook my head, silently telling him it was okay for him to come closer.**

 **He took a few more slow steps and soon he was standing so close that my heart started to race. He smiled and I knew that he heard the change. Suddenly he was on his knees in front of me. Mind you, I was still wearing a towel, so I was a little nervous. Then I looked down and all I saw was golden topaz. He had gone hunting, he had not run off like I believed he had. He was still trying to keep me safe. I fell in love with him even more.**

 **Then he spoke. He was apologizing for his behavior earlier today. I put my hand over his mouth, stopping the words I knew would never be necessary with him. We had fought about my getting involved with the Volturi. I knew that I needed to tell him the truth and soon. Still mindful of the towel, I got down on my knees. Then I said, "Carlisle, do not apologize. We both lost our tempers today." Then I decided to tell him the last secret I had left to reveal.**

 **I let my head fall back and my eyes roll into the back of my head. When I lifted my head back up and refocused my eyes, the shock I saw in his told me he knew everything now. I am a vampire with the ability to become 'human'.**

 **I explained everything. How I had gone to Alaska after leaving them, telling Carmen and Eleazar everything., begging to be turned. I told him how I had burned for a week. I told him everything.**

 **When I finished, I waited for him to speak. He didn't. He just pulled me to his chest and kissed me. When he released my mouth he said, "I love you, but I want to make love to you as a human for our first time." I nodded, understanding why. He had told me a long time ago that when a vampire was mated to a human, the vampire would make love to the human mate while she was still human for the first time. It was all about the first time and how it should be special. Since it was really my first time, I wanted it that way. Not to mention I heard stories about virgin vampires and how much more it hurt when they lost their virginity.**

 **I went back to my 'human' form and he carried me over to the bed. We made love several times that night after the first time. Most of them were with me as a vampire but there were quite a few where I was 'human'. I didn't mind, it was fun. Carlisle was gentle and loving as he caressed me all night long. Being in his arms all night was amazing and I was happy in the fact that we had found our mates in each other.**

 **Our happiness ended the next day when we received a video call from Aro. His guard had found Esme, but she was in a bad way. Edward had found a way to make his venom lethal to her and tortured her, pumping her so full of venom that none of her wounds would heal. She was dying because of the venom and because she couldn't feed. She had asked Aro to contact us so that she could say goodbye. She first spoke to us as a family and then asked to speak with each of us alone. When it was my turn she made me cry. She gave me her blessing on my relationship with Carlisle and thanked me for giving him back his humanity.**

 **After she had spoken to each of us, we stood around the TV and watched her die. After she passed, we all went our separate ways in the house to mourn. Rose and Emmett went to the forest to rearrange some trees. Alice took Jasper hunting. We were all hurting but I think Esme's death hit Jasper the hardest, Besides Carlisle and myself, Esme was one of the few people that didn't judge him when he slipped.**

 **I know for a fact that all of us are planning revenge against Edward for this. I think I will make a few phone calls later, but for right now, I just want to be alone with Carlisle.**

 **Edward is toast.**


	3. Tudors OS

**Title: Hail the Mighty Lion**

 **World: The Tudors (TV)**

 **Pairing: Charles Brandon/OC**

 **Rating: M**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Tudors. The only thing I own is the plot and the character whose name I forget…uh oh**

"Hail the mighty lion, may he reign eternal." This phrase has been the one constant thing in my life. Since the moment I could speak I have been taught this phrase. People thought my father was foolish to teach me his ways, especially since I was a girl and my parents were still young enough to have more children. But fate has always been cruel to my people and my family was not spared. My mother died giving birth to a stillborn son. Since our beliefs didn't allow for remarrying, my father's legacy rested in my hands.

So I was taught to be a Protector. My task, when I finished my training, was to protect my king from any enemies, both at home and abroad. My first task was to get a place at Court. I did this by "marrying" one of the King's gentlemen of the privy chamber. The marriage was in name only. He was allowed to dally with whatever woman he chose, as long as it didn't endanger our lives or my true task as Protector. However, he disobeyed and now I am in a cell in the Tower. He forced my hand by taking the Queen of England into his bed. My job is protect my king, even from those closest to him, and the endangerment of the royal blood line falls into that duty.

I killed the queen and one of my men killed my "husband." Luckily for me, when I was caught and revealed, the Duke of Suffolk spoke up for me and reminded the King that I was to be taken to the Tower as the law stated. The King asked me if I had anything to say before I was taken away. All I said was, "Hail the mighty lion, may he reign eternal." I saw his face go pale and his eyes go wide. I knew that monarchs taught their heirs the phrase that would make their Protectors known to them, but some forgot. I was in luck.

I was just informed by Suffolk, and Sir Thomas More, that the King is coming to speak with me. I think by using the phrase, I saved my life. The conversation I will have with all three men will be interesting. While it is only the King that usually knows my identity, I have decided that Suffolk and More should know in order to help me better protect my king.

I wonder if I should tell the King that Anne Boleyn was innocent of her crimes. Since I killed this wife for her crimes against the crown, why was Anne not killed by my people? That will be a very interesting conversation…

 **This will be a full story…this is just the preview that I'm doing….keep checking for the full adventure….**


	4. Twilight OS 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight….wish I did, but I don't. Only thing I own in this story…is the plot and Major Peyton Whitlock**

 **A/N: I'm kind paranoid about my ratings…so if you don't think a story fits the rating…tell me so I can fix it…**

 **Immortal Battle Preview**

Well, tonight was fun. After saving my cousin's true mate from the Volturi, and promising that I would get her turned, I took her, my cousin's "wife", and the little shit that caused all of this back to Forks. When we dropped Bella off at her father's house, I knew there was going to be trouble since Bella just left without good reason. That however was only the beginning.

It started after we dropped Edward off to hunt. When we got to Bella's house, her father stormed out and started yelling at her for vanishing and for worrying him. Then he saw Alice. Thanks to the fact that Jasper and I have the same gift, I felt Charlie's shock, and his anger. Not that I blame him, knowing exactly what the Cullen's departure did to Bella.

What I did not expect to feel when I met Bella's father was the pull that told me that not only was Charlie Swan my soul mate, he was also my imprint. This just made things a lot more interesting and complicated.

So after making up a story that would give Bella a better excuse to have gone to Italy, Alice and I went to the Cullen house. My reunion with Jasper was fun. He was shocked to see me, not that I blame him. The last time he saw me, I was neck deep in a battle pit of fresh newborns. The reunion was short lived, and all because one of my many god-damned gifts had to kick in.

I was lookin' around the house, complimenting Esme when I walked past the still bloodstained carpet. Esme started to apologize for the mess, but I silenced her with a slight hiss as my Sight kicked in. I saw everything that night, and felt all the emotions. What I didn't see or feel was Jasper's thirst until after Bella had been thrown into the glass and that was because he was feeling everyone else's, including Edward's which was 100 times worse because Bella was his singer. Then I looked at Edward.

Before Bella had been thrown, he had turned to Jasper after the paper cut. All I felt from Jasper was the need to protect his mate. I felt shock and anger come from Edward and that was when Bella got thrown into the table. Not because Jasper was uncontrollable. He was coming after her to protect her. Edward threw her into the table to make Jasper snap, which he did, but not in the way Edward hoped. When everyone's thirst had been pushed at Jasper, his feelings and objective never changed. He wanted to protect Bella from everyone he perceived as threats. That feeling never changed, even though the excruciating thirst everyone was feeling was thrust upon him.

After Jasper was dragged away, I focused again on Edward. I saw the smile on his face and felt his emotions. He was feeling satisfaction and success. No guilt whatsoever. He had successfully kept his brother away from his "mate." Not that Bella was, since she was his singer. Being a singer automatically excludes someone from being a mate. That's when it came all together in my head. Edward had, in his mind, turned Jasper's gift against him. He thought that because Jasper went after Bella that he had snapped, but he hadn't. Jasper was just trying to get to his mate to protect her.

Edward had betrayed his brother and his coven, not only by turning Jasper's gift against him, but by also keeping Jasper from his true mate.

When I snapped out of the vision, I knew my eyes were black and I could feel the venom pooling. Before any Cullen could even blink, I had Edward pinned to the wall. Jasper kept them back, knowing too well that they were seeing the Major and not Peyton. He didn't have to hold them back long because after I told them what I had seen and felt, everyone in the room was growling.

Then everything else came out: Bella being Jasper's true mate, Alice's knowledge of it and her attempts to make it happen, and Edward's selfish quest to keep Bella for himself. With all the anger and hostility in the house, I'm very surprised that Jasper and I didn't snap. Edward is currently in his room with no legs or arms thanks to Rose. His manipulation of Bella reminded her of her engagement to her killer.

Jasper and Alice went to Bella's to tell her everything. I am about to go hunting with Carlisle so I know where the boundaries to their land are. Tomorrow I will meet the Alpha of the wolf pack and discuss everything and I will also ask his opinion on my own personal issues.


	5. Harry Potter OS 1

Everyone was in shock when Voldemort appeared in the courtyard, Harry lying lifeless in Hagrid's arms. But the shock from that appearance was nothing compared to shock on everyone's faces when Severus Snape, presumed dead earlier in the battle, stepped out and resumed his place by McGonagall's side. He had publicly chosen the side of the war he was truly on. The fury on Voldemort's face was evident to all.

Voldemort, still furious, looked away and made his speech about Harry's death and how everyone should now worship him. Ginny Weasley, as well as a few others, was in tears at the belief that Harry Potter, the boy who had survived every other attempt against his life, was dead. Voldemort turned to grab Harry's body when suddenly a voice rang out, "Oh Tom. Thomas Riddle..."

A woman had appeared in the courtyard. Her face hidden by a deep black cloak, the only evidence to her gender was the slim body that was not as hidden by the cloak. Thigh high black boots covered the majority of her legs, the other portion covered by what seemed to be black leather pants. A wide belt wrapped around her waist showed gauntlets and other weapons that only a few recognized. A black vest covered a blood red off the shoulder shirt that seemed to cling to her body in a way that made most of the men stare at her in awe. It was the fear that Voldemort, Dark Lord and the one man who drove fear into everyone else, has on his face that made most of the battle weary people in the courtyard realized that this woman was someone to be feared.

Severus Snape also looked on, but not with fear. He knew the woman that had captured everyone's attention. What the people had failed to notice was that her cloak was made of raven's feathers and lined in fur. It kept her warm, yet made people run in fear from her at the same time. He shook his head at her flair for the dramatic. That had never changed since the last time he had seen her. But who could blame her when her bloodline reached all the way back to the Celtic goddess of Death Morrigan?

Voldemort was frozen with fear. It was not time for her to be here. He was so close to claiming his victory over the school and now she was here and was ruining it for him. She called out his name again, the name he hated, "Thomas Marvolo Riddle!" He paused and turned back to her. She had not changed one bit since the day he had met her in the dark forests of Ireland.

It was long rumored that the woman who lived in the forest was a direct descendant of the Morrigan, Goddess of Death. During his war against the Muggles, he had visited her because he had heard the legends of her foretelling ability, and how it rivaled that of the seers in England. He was warned that asking her to see his future would demand a high price in return, but he had paid no attention.

She had agreed to his request, and told him of the price she would claim when it was time to claim it. She would claim his life at her choosing, not his and there would be nothing he could do about it. He had mindlessly agreed to the price and demanded that she tell him his future. She did, telling him that he would defeat his greatest enemy, but that his victory would be short lived. She had been unable to tell him why, saying that his death was cloudy, as if the person who would be doing it had not yet made the decision to do so.

He had nearly forgotten that day and only now as she stood before him in her raven cloak did he remember and realize that it was her decision to collect her payment that made his victory short lived. But how would it be possible, he still had one Horcrux that made it impossible for him to die. Nagini was still roaming the castle, looking for victims to become her dinner. He called to her, wanting her by his side to hopefully prevent what was to come.

The woman, known only as the Morrigan to those who knew her, smiled at the obvious fear flowing from Voldemort. Her ability to sense auras came in handy sometimes. She had never known her family, adopting the name of the Goddess she was descendant from only because that was her only clue to her past. She walked closer to the students that were defending Hogwarts and that is when she saw Severus.

They had been friends during their days at Hogwarts, he being the only person that did run away in fear whenever she walked past. She had been there the day that his heart had broken because of Lily Potter's inability to forgive. She had been there the day he had foolishly joined the Death Eaters. She had held him as he cried over Lily's death and had made the suggestion that he fight against Voldemort and later Dumbledore. She had protected him all the years that had passed since she was forced from his life.

They had become lovers, his love for Lily having passed to something more like kinship rather than a love for a soul mate. The only reason his patronus has not changed was because he was protecting her from Dumbledore. The man had not liked the fact that Severus and Morrigan had become lovers and were intent on becoming more. The old man had feared that Severus' love for her would cloud his judgment and their plan for Harry Potter would be lost. So he had threatened her. If she did not leave Severus, he would make sure that Severus would be placed in Azkaban as a Death Eater, even though he was only being one to spy for the Order. Wanting to protect the man she loved from the prison of death, she agreed and fled later that night as Severus slept.

As she looked at him, she could still see the love he bore for her in his eyes. He waved his hand and his true patronus came alive: a raven. She smiled and then turned back to the man that she made a deal with. He was still frozen in fear, but she could feel that fear start to disappear as the hissing of a snake grew louder and louder. Morrigan knew of his attempts to thwart her collection of payment, but he forgot that she was the Goddess of Death and could thwart him in turn.

Flicking her wrist, she made sure that the Longbottom boy had the Sword of Gryffindor in his hand. As he looked, she nodded and pointed to the approaching snake. To distract Tom from the impending doom of his final Horcrux, she said, "Tom, did you actually think you could escape me? The Morrigan knows your every move and I have been tracking you since the day you came to me and made your deal."

Voldemort began to stutter and said, "I did not realize that you would be so quick in collecting it my lady." Both Severus and Morrigan snorted at the title. Voldemort was groveling, and he was doing it badly. But his groveling gave Longbottom enough time to do what was needed. As Voldemort was being distracted, the boy took the sword and quickly cut off its head.

The scream that came from Voldemort at that moment was so piercing, that it broke the remaining windows the school had. Morrigan turned to Voldemort and said, "That apparently was the last piece of your soul Thomas. I believe that means that I can collect your payment now." She lowered the hood of her cloak to show that it indeed was her and to also show that she was indeed the Morrigan reborn.

Her hair was a black as death, with raven's feathers growing from it. Her pale skin gave few the belief that she was a vampire. It was the onyx eyes flecked with silver, gold, and green that finally proved that she was indeed of the Goddess' bloodline. A few that were still on Voldemort's side actually moved over quickly to the other side, where they quickly surrendered. These few were the Malfoy's. They were allowed to keep their wands, as no one wanted to deprive them of their means of survival. Draco actually went and stood by Hermione Granger, which made a few people curious, especially when she grabbed his hand and hugged him. Severus moved close to them and Draco's parents as a means of protection from what was to come.

Morrigan's eyes began to glow in her rising fury. She said, "Thomas Marvolo Riddle, you made a deal with the Morrigan and now you deny her payment for her services?" Many that were still on Voldemort's side grew fearful. A great many of them followed the Malfoy's and switched sides. Those that remained turned their wands on themselves, not wanting to be caught in the Morrigan's fury. Legends told that if one did not pay the Morrigan what she was owed for whatever services she granted, she would bring Hell and Fury to those who defied her. It seemed to a great many that Voldemort was headed straight for that particular fate.

He said, "You cannot kill me Goddess! Only Harry Potter can and he is dead!" Voldemort turned towards Hagrid, but shouted at the sight that was before him. Harry Potter was no longer in Hagrid's arms. Hagrid himself was no longer restrained and five of his Death Eaters were lying lifeless next to Hagrid's feet. Voldemort turned to try and find the boy and found a sword at his throat. At the other end stood Harry Potter and the Morrigan.

Voldemort smiled and said, "See Goddess, only he can kill me, if he has the stomach to do so." A cruel laugh filled the courtyard that made everyone cringe. The Morrigan smiled at him and said, "No Thomas, you made it so only he can kill you. The prophecy never spoke of a boy specifically, merely one who would be marked by you and whose parent's defeated you three times. Your fear of death made him part of the prophecy. What you didn't count on was me."

Morrigan removed the cloak and revealed a small scar on her shoulder. A small, lightning bolt shaped scar. At the look of shock on Voldemort's face she continued, "I too was marked that night and it was only recently that I discovered why." She leaned closer to him and said, "I am not the only one descendant from the goddess' bloodline. When one of us is marked, we all are."

The truth was finally revealed to Voldemort, and to Snape. The woman he loved had discovered her parentage and it was of Potter and Evans bloodline. That explained why Lily had been so gifted for a Muggleborn. It also explained how Harry Potter was able to cast a Patronus charm as a 5th year when most grown wizards had difficulty doing it.

Voldemort was barely able to do anything as Morrigan nodded at Harry and he thrust the sword straight through Voldemort's heart. She pulled him away as the sword began to glow. Morrigan was using her own gifts to make sure that Voldemort paid his debt to her. His body began to glow and then suddenly it sunk into the ground. All that was left was his robe and the still glowing Sword of Gryffindor.

Wrapping her cloak around her once more, Morrigan led Harry to the people that loved him and were waiting for him. At his glance she said, "We will talk later Harry. Right now, we both need rest." He nodded and went to Ginny, the Weasleys, and surrounded himself with their love. Morrigan turned to the one man who had given her strength, even from far away.

Severus walked to her and asked, "Must you always have a flair for the dramatic Morrigan?" She giggled and said, "You know me. I have to keep things interesting." Severus rolled his eyes and pulled her to him. The cloak. made from the feathers of her fallen children, wrapped around them both, oddly chasing away the coldness of death from around them. Severus looked into her eyes and said, "I have missed you."

"And I you Severus. Though you should know that I never left. I was always with you wherever you went." Severus took one of glove covered hands and asked, "Is it safe?" She nodded and said, "I merely wear them out of habit, I learned to control the touch long ago." He peeled the glove off and kissed her hand, right on the symbol of death she wore as a sign of her powers. He looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Will you stay with me forever Morrigan?"

Inching ever closer to him she said, "Forever and always my raven."

The end of the war brought a peace no one could have ever imagined. It also brought in changes that no one could have seen. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger became one of the most beloved couples of the Wizarding world, followed by Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley and Severus Snape and Morrigan Evans, who took her sister's maiden name. Shockingly, the Malfoys accepted Hermione with all of their heart and soon it was heard that they had been one of the many that were kept under the most powerful mind control spell the Wizarding World had ever heard of. Morrigan herself was called in to help because of how powerful it was.

Order was restored and those that had passed were given every honor imaginable during the year long celebration of Voldemort's defeat. When asked where Voldemort ended up, all Morrigan would say was, "His debt to me has been paid. As far as where he is now, even I don't know. The old ones have their places for people like him. I don't want to interfere or even imagine it."

Severus and Morrigan would live a long and happy life together. Six children would become their family and soon enough, their family was tied to the Potter's, Malfoy's, Weasley's, and even the Longbottom's after Neville and Luna would have what would become the largest family since the Weasley's. All in all, the houses of the families united would never be quiet again and laughter reigned eternal there.

Legends say that Morrigan and Severus never died, her immortality keeping them both alive and young. No one knows for sure, but some say that whenever evil graced the Wizarding world, Morrigan's children would fly over to keep an eye on those that would threaten the peace.

Many of the combined families would say later in life that they would see Morrigan and Severus out in the world, long after they should have been dead, but no one could ever verify these accounts.

So the legends lived on, and even ghosts would say that their passing was sweet and peaceful, giving legends even more to say. Legends that spoke of Morrigan's happiness and how the Goddess of Death no longer harmed those that came into her kingdom.

Legends are legends. But perhaps if you believe enough, maybe legends can come true.


	6. TudorsWhite Collar Crossover OS

**AN: I dedicate this little one shot to my awesome friend Abby, who has finally gotten me to delve into a realm I'd never thought I'd enter: male on male slash. This should be interesting since I've never written slash before.**

 **Rated M for a reason and if you don't like it, DON'T read!**

Passion Brought to Life-

A White Collar/Tudors Crossover fanfic

Neal spent hours looking at the painting. Since his recapture and subsequent house arrest, he hadn't had much to do, except work for Peter and the Bureau from his room at June's place. He did have a few good moments, one being behind the arrest of Agent Kramer for corruption. With the recorded conversations between Kramer and Peter, the Bureau finally realized his plans for their best asset and acted accordingly. Kramer was brought up on charges and while Neal was cleared of charges, he still had the rest of his sentence to serve out.

So he served it at June's, not ready to return to the office just yet. Along with Kramer's arrest came compensation for what he had done. With the money received, Neal splurged. One of the things he splurged on was a Holbein painting of Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk. Neal had been wanting the painting for years and finally was able to acquire it legally. He hung over the fireplace of his new room at June's and just spent hours looking at it.

Neal had figured out while he was away that women weren't his thing. Sure, he could charm them like crazy, but women no longer interested him. Losing Kate the way he did and then losing Sarah because she couldn't accept who he really was broke him. Not to mention that having to play a male mark's lover while he was away opened his eyes to what he truly wanted. He wanted a man that could love him, all of him. Nothing more, nothing less.

His caseload had been light, so he decided to once again grab a glass of bourbon and stare at the painting. Holbein had been an amazing artist and had captured the Duke well, catching every detail of the man's face. The painting had been done when the Duke in the prime of his life and strangely, Neal found himself wondering what it would be like to kiss such a man. Shaking his head clear of those thoughts, Neal finished his drink and then went to bed.

The next day, he went back to work. He had set up a system with Peter after his official return. Until he was ready or better yet, welcome back into the building, he would email his research for Peter under an official FBI email. The information sent would stay classified until Peter decoded it. It worked better for him anyway since he no longer wished to set foot in the building. Just as he sent the email of the day, there was a knock at the door.

Neal, who had yet to dress for the day, closed the laptop and headed for the door. Figuring it was June knocking he didn't bother with a shirt and opened the door wearing only a pair low slung pajama pants. Best mistake of his life. He opened the door to find a strangely familiar looking man looking back at him. The man was so familiar that Neal had to do a double take. He looked at the man, then the painting, and then back at the man again. After doing this a couple of times, the man chuckled and said, "An incredible likeness, isn't it?" Neal nodded and said, "Sorry, can I help you?"

The man at the door stuck out his hand and said, "Charles Brandon, and we have something to talk about Mr. Caffrey. Namely the fact that you own a painting that doesn't belong to you." Neal bristled and said, "I bought this painting at an auction legally. I didn't steal it." Charles shook his head and said, "Forgive me, I didn't mean to imply that you stole it. Actually the painting was stolen from me by someone else. The same someone that sold it at the auction you purchased it from. Could I come in and speak to you?" Neal nodded and said, "Yeah, sure. Sorry for the lack of manners. I don't usually get a lot of visitors." Charles chuckled and said, "Now that shocks me."

Neal let Charles in and said, "Give me a few minutes to get dressed and then we can talk. There's some drinks in the fridge, feel free to help yourself." Charles nodded and Neal went to get dressed, dragging a privacy screen across the view of his bed and closet area. Quickly shedding the pajamas he wore, Neal put on a pair of comfortable jeans, a black wife beater and a blue dress shirt that he tucked in and rolled the sleeves up. Pushing the screen back, he found his guest staring at the painting. Neal couldn't help but ask, "Has anyone ever told you…?" "That I look like him? Several times actually. It's the family joke that I'm actually him and I'm haunting my family for being idiots or something like that. It got old after the first few hundred times. What do you think of the painting itself Mr. Caffrey?"

"Please, call me Neal. I've always had a fascination with Holbein. He had the ability to capture the person he was painting. Not to mention that he should have been dead long before this was painted." Charles looked curious and asked, "What do you mean?" Neal moved closer and said, "King Henry the Eighth was Holbein's patron, which usually meant that whenever he was looking for a new bride, Holbein was there to paint the potential candidates. I assume you know that he was responsible for King Henry marrying Anne of Cleves?" Charles nodded and said, "Yes, it was due to the painting that Holbein did of the girl that resulted in Henry choosing her for his fourth bride."

"Well, in the aftermath, Holbein was almost executed for treason. Henry believed that it was his false portrayal of the princess that made him decide to marry her. Holbein was sent to the Tower of London for nearly half a year before Henry pulled his head out of his ass and realized that it was his own fault. Not that he admitted it of course." Charles laughed and said, "So you're a history buff as well as an art enthusiast, is there anything else I should know about you Neal?" Neal chuckled and said, "Not really to be honest. So, what brought you to my door? I mean, how did you…?" Charles said, "I recently came into an inheritance that was laid down by my grandfather. With both my parents dead, it went directly to me when he died."

Neal motioned for him to sit and refilled their wine glasses. Charles continued, "I'm from London, but I haven't spent much time there since I went into the army. So when I accepted it at the will reading, my plan was to inventory the contents and then have my grandfather's steward retain his position and look after the house for me. It was while I was doing said inventory that I came up the listing for the painting, but it was not where my grandfather listed it would be. Believe me, I searched high and low for it, even going to relative's houses to search. So my grandmother recommended that I search for it through art auctions, her belief being that he had simply sold the painting and forgotten. So I put a few feelers out and a few months ago, one popped. The painting had been sold at an auction here in New York and you were listed as the winner of the auction. So I came here to see what I could do about it."

Neal nodded and said, "I hope you know that I would never have kept it if I had known it was stolen. Despite my supposed crimes, I do not take heirlooms. Especially ones like this." Charles nodded and said, "Of course. I hope that we can figure out something that would benefit the both of us. Do you have any suggestions?" Neal shrugged and said, "To be honest, I don't. You are the rightful owner of the painting, no matter how much money was spent by purchasing it. I leave it to you to decide." Charles looked somewhat shocked at his attitude, but that was the way Neal felt. The painting, despite the fact that he had bought it legally at an auction, had not been his to purchase. But something else was intriguing Charles and Neal hoped that it was more than the painting that had brought him here.

Charles stood and walked over to the fireplace where the painting hung and said, "He was a good looking man for the time period, wasn't he Neal?" Neal nodded and said, "Considering how everyone else looked back then, yes he was." Charles laughed and said, "Yes, the hygiene habits of the upper class then were about as bad as the lower class. So Neal, do you have a girlfriend?" The change in subject shocked Neal for about a millisecond, but he quickly answered, "No, I'm not really into girls if you get my meaning. Too much bad luck with them as it turns out." Charles looked straight at him and said, "I actually do get your meaning. I've had some bad luck too. I think I'll stick with my own gender, seeing as they understand me more. What about you?"

Neal swallowed the lump that had appeared in his throat nervously and said, "Well, after my first girlfriend died and my second dumped me because she couldn't handle the real me apparently, I gave up. I've dabbled, so to speak, with a few men but nothing serious." Charles seemed to be contemplating what Neal had said for a few moments before he asked, "So there's no one serious in your life? At all?" Neal shook his head and said, "No, I never let it get serious because it never felt right, you know?" Charles was closer to him now, a little closer and they would be touching. Neal cleared his throat and asked, "Anyone serious in your life?" Charles shook his head and said, "A few one night stands here and there. None ever went past that. None ever _really_ wanted to move past one night."

The tension was starting to get awkward as each man sidestepped what he really wanted to ask or do. Neal tried to ease it by asking, "So what are you looking for in a partner?" Charles smiled and said, "Someone I can be myself with. Someone that accepts me for who I am and won't try to change me. What about you Neal?" "Actually, I feel the same. When I was interested in women, they all tried to change me, make me into something I wasn't and never would be. I have a criminal past and if someone wants to be with me for good, then they need to accept that." Charles nodded and put down his wine glass before turning to face Neal completely.

Neal, slightly confused and admittedly turned on by the man standing in front of him, wondered what was going to happen next. So he asked, "So what do you want to do about the painting?" "I don't want to talk about the painting anymore." He pulled Neal to him and kissed him hard and passionately. Slightly shocked at first, it took Neal a few seconds to respond and deepened the kiss. Charles' hands went from being around Neal to the hem of his shirt, which he swiftly untucked and practically ripped off. Neal peeled off Charles' sweater and faintly moaned at the sight in front of him.

Charles was well built, but not overly bulky. He has a small amount of hair on his chest that trailed down into the jeans he was wearing. Neal tried to grab him to pull him back towards him, but Charles resisted and said, "On your knees Neal." Neal dropped. What no one knew about Neal was that he liked to be controlled in the bedroom. He liked to be given commands. On his knees, Neal's head was at the perfect level for Charles. Charles looked down at him and said, "Go ahead." Neal slowly undid the belt Charles was wearing and unbuttoned the jeans. He slowly slid down the zipper and was pleasantly surprised when Charles' hard cock slipped right out. Looking up, all Charles said was, "I hate underwear. Now take it in your mouth."

Neal, in slight shock that this was happening, slowly leaned forward and took Charles' cock into his mouth. The moment his lips surrounded it, Charles' head flew back, then sensation almost too much for him to bear. He looked back down and watched as Neal took his hardened manhood deep within his mouth and he could feel himself hitting the back of Neal's throat. As much as Charles enjoyed releasing in a man's mouth, he much preferred to release at the finish. Grabbing Neal's head by the hair, he pulling him off his cock and asked, "Where is your bed?" Neal pointed to the other side of the room that was partially concealed by the changing screen. Charles pulled him up and said, "In bed. Now!"

Neal practically crawled to his own bed and sat on it. His own erection was causing him problems and he longed to free himself of his jeans Charles walked up to him and kneeled down. Seeing the prominent bulge in Neal's jeans, Charles took pity and slowly stripped him of his jeans. Upon seeing Neal not wearing underwear as well, he looked up and Neal said, "I don't like them either." Charles chuckled darkly and upon rising shoved Neal backwards onto the bed further and climbing on top of him. Neal tried to reach for him, but Charles quickly blocked his hands and put them on the rungs of the headboard. At Neal's questioning glance, Charles merely said, "Keep them there or I will stop. Now do you have any lube and condoms?"

Neal nodded and pointed with one finger towards his nightstand. Charles reached in and grabbed the small bottle and one of the condoms in the small drawer. Slipping the condom on, he lifted Neal's legs up and after putting a liberal amount of the lube on his fingers, he eased one into Neal's tight hole, slowly but forcefully. Neal moaned at the intrusion, but welcomed it all the same. After a few moments, Charles inserted a second finger and then made a scissoring motion with them, preparing Neal for the size of his cock. He had a sense that it had been a long time for the both of them and while he wanted to be 'rough' with Neal, he knew he first had to be gentle, so as not to cause injuries.

Once he was sure that he had prepared Neal enough, he slid his fingers out and immediately replaced them with his hard cock. Neal, slightly surprised at the swift entry, arched up and moaned quite loudly. Charles noticed a tie laying on the bed, no doubt from one of Neal's dressing choices, and quickly tied his hands to the headboard. Leaning toward Neal's ear he said, "I'm going to take you hard. Don't make any sounds unless I say you can, understand?" Neal nodded and braced himself. Charles slipped out until only the head remained and then slammed back inside of him.

Neal was in heaven, and hell. The sensations he was feeling made him feel alive and the desire coursing through him was such a desire as he had not felt for quite some time. The inability to express his joy and feelings of said desire were driving him made, but he didn't want Charles to stop what he was doing. Charles continued to pound into Neal, making him see stars and he hadn't even cum yet. Charles looked down at him, untied one of his hands and said, "Play with yourself Neal, now." Neal reached down with his free hand and started playing with his own cock, which was already leaking heavily.

The pleasure, and the slight pain, continued for what seemed like hours and Neal loved it. He played with his own cock, stopping only when it seemed like he was going to cum and Charles ordered him to stop before he did. As Neal looked at the man giving him an insane amount of pleasure, he wondered if what he was doing to Neal was the lifestyle he chose. Perhaps it was, perhaps not. There were those that dabbled in the S&M lifestyle, taking from it only what they desired. Still, it felt extreme, yet doable at the same time and Neal craved it. After a few more moments, Charles started to tense, signaling his own eminent release. He looked down at Neal and while the look seemed cold, it still held the commanding look he wanted as Charles said, "Finish yourself Neal. Make yourself cum."

Neal again reached down to his own cock and began to slowly pump up and down, driving himself towards the orgasm he craved. Charles began to, somehow, thrust harder and faster into Neal's tight body, heading for his own release. It didn't take long for them both to cum, both moaning and in Charles' case, growling as he released into Neal, while Neal came all over his hand and stomach. Charles collapsed, lowering Neal's legs to their natural position before settling on his chest. Neal was about to caress his hair when Charles slowly sat up and then slowly eased his softening cock out of Neal before settling next to him on the bed.

Neal didn't really know what to say after such an encounter, especially after one that had happened so abruptly. He tried to turn to face Charles fully, but found it impossible as his other hand was still tied to the headboard. So he merely asked, "So now…?" "Neal, no offense, but please don't talk right now. Just sleep." His curt tone startled Neal, but he understood that after an abrupt coupling like theirs, things would be awkward. So he merely nodded and tried to settle. Charles did manage to remember to untie his other hand before falling into a quick slumber. Neal stared at him for some time before succumbing to sleep himself.

 _Sometime later that same day…_

Neal awoke to find himself the only occupant of his bed. Normally that would not confuse him, but since there had been another person there, he quickly looked at the clock to check the time and found it to be nearly 8 in the evening, a few hours earlier he became worried. He slowly got up, a tenderness he had not felt in quite a few months making him do so, and dressed in his jeans from earlier and then went to look for his…

What could he call Charles? His lover? Friend? Neal didn't know and as he walked into the main part of his room, he got a sick feeling that it didn't matter. As his eyes met the fireplace, he immediately noticed the empty space above it. The painting was gone, as was Charles. He walked over, the wine glasses from earlier still in their original spots. He picked one up as he glanced at the empty space. Inside, he felt stupid. This wasn't a meaningful thing that had happened between them. Charles had used him for one thing and one thing only, to get that painting back. He had played him like a fucking fiddle and Neal had fallen for it.

The glass in his hand suddenly shattered as Neal threw it as hard as he could at the blank spot where the painting once resided. He was furious. Did Charles really believe that he wouldn't have given the painting up without a fight? Neal had had every intention of returning the painting. He had been played and it hurt. He slid to the floor and began to cry, his sobs even worse than those he had shed after watching Kate perish. He beat the floor with his hands until they were sore, and bloody as his hands had landed in the broken glass. He didn't even hear the door to his room open as his anger and sadness were too great for him to bear.

June, who had heard the sobs and the broken glass from the floor below, had rushed up the stairs, fearing the worst. She had seen the handsome man who had gone up to speak to Neal leave in quite a hurry only an hour before, carrying what seemed to be a cloth covered object. She had believed at the time that it was a friend of Neal's that was taking some painting of his to be restored or something of that nature. When she had heard the slight moans coming from his room, she had smiled, hoping that he had found someone to care for him at last. Now, hearing the sobs and pain coming from him, she realized that she had been wrong. She opened the door and what she saw broke her heart.

Neal was in the middle of the floor, lying in the fetal position and both of his hands a bloody mess. He was crying, the sobs coming from him gut-wrenching. She rushed over to him and, mindful of the glass, gathered Neal in her arms and let him cry. He wasn't making much sense, but she had the feeling that whatever had upset him had to do with the man that had left her home in a rush. Neal began to rock in her arms and his sobs had yet to cease. She saw his cell phone and made a call that she hoped Neal wouldn't hate her for making. The phone rang a few times before a voice on the other end said, "Peter Burke, what can I do for you Neal?" "Peter, it's June. I need you to come to the house now. Something's happened to Neal and I need your help. Bring your wife and Mozzie too if you can find him." Peter apparently heard the desperation in her voice, or maybe he heard Neal's sobs because he said, "I'll be there as soon as I can. Do you need anything else?" June assured him that she only needed what she asked before she hung up.

Gathering Neal closer to her, she used her own cell to alert the maid downstairs of the impending guests and also of some supplies she would need to clean Neal's wounds. She didn't know everything, but she knew that the man she considered her son had been hurt and she just hoped that the man that had hurt him didn't come near her, because she would probably kill him. Neal's sobs had lessened somewhat, but he was still clutching her close and crying. She just hoped that he could move past whatever had happened, but judging from his sorrow, she had her doubts. A knock on the open door alerted her that she was no longer alone and found Peter, Elizabeth, Mozzie and her maid standing there, all staring at the scene in front of them.

Elizabeth took the supplies from the maid and immediately came over to where June and Neal were situated on the floor. Peter and Mozzie came over as well, but kept their distance, figuring that crowding Neal would upset him further. Peter, who had accompanied Neal to the art auction, noticed the missing painting and asked June, "This isn't just about the painting, is it?" June shook her head and said, "I'll explain once we get Neal cleaned up." Elizabeth had cleaned his wounds and wrapped his hands, but there was nothing she could do for his heart, which seemed to broken. June leaned close to Neal and whispered something to him. He nodded and she helped him slowly rise. Neal seemed to realize then that he was no longer alone and was slightly embarrassed. No one said anything as he walked over and collapsed on his bed. Yet doing so seemed to bring about a new round of gut-wrenching sobs. Elizabeth went over and wrapped her arms around him as Peter drew June outside and started asking questions.

 _A few months later…._

Some months passed and Neal got passed it, at least that's what everyone else thought. He went about his work as usual, sending the emails to Peter on schedule and never stepping anywhere outside of his anklet boundary. Actually he didn't step out anywhere, not even out of his room or June's house in general. He just stayed in his room and became a recluse. He didn't want to do anything, not since Charles had pretty much sucked the life out of him.

Mozzie had suggested going out many times, but Neal was no longer interested in the dating circle. If someone could come into his home and use him so cruelly, what was to stop someone from doing it out there? Sara had even showed up and tried to entice him, but he had refused her and to be honest, he had done so cruelly. But then again, she had dumped him as cruelly. The few times June had gone and checked on him, she found him sitting in his chair in front of the fireplace and staring at the empty space where the painting of Charles Brandon had once hung. She didn't know why, but it was almost as if he was wishing for the painting to reappear. Along with the man?

So Neal was mostly left alone, June checking on him regularly and attempting to get him to go outside. As for Peter, he was hard at work trying to find the man responsible for his friend's torment. When Neal had calmed down enough, Peter had asked for a description of the man who had hurt him. All Neal had told him was to look up a painting by Hans Holbein titled 'Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk'. When Peter did, he realized why Neal had suggested looking up the painting. After using the likeness to search for the person involved, he could see why Neal had suggested it, the resemblances were astounding. He contacted Interpol, as Charles Brandon had returned to England with the painting and got their help in assuring his legal return to New York to stand charges of theft, and rape.

You see, even though the painting was Charles by inheritance law, Neal had still purchased it legally through an auction. So when Charles had stolen it, he had committed theft. If he had wanted it back, he should have taken Neal to court. As for the rape, well those charges were against Neal's wish, but needed to be filed nonetheless. Even though Neal had consented to the sexual act, it had been under the pretense of Charles' getting the painting back, which meant that it had been procured fraudulently. So with Interpol's help, Charles Brandon was soon on a plane and on his way to New York to answer the charges against him. Neal was hesitant to see Charles again, not sure what would happen if he did.

The day that Charles was set to arrive, Neal made one request of Peter. He wanted to talk to Charles before going to court. He wanted to know the truth without any lawyers or judges involved. He wanted to know why he had been used in order to get a painting back. Peter had his doubts, but he knew his friend needed this in order to move on. Perhaps with his visit, the courts could be avoided. He agreed to Neal's request and arranged with the judge, lawyers and Interpol to have Charles delivered first to an empty room beside the courtroom chosen for his hearing. If things went south, it would be an easy transfer for the hearing.

Neal, stepping outside for the first time in nearly 8 months, rode over to the courthouse with Peter and Elizabeth. Mozzie was afraid of anything to do with the law, but June would be joining them later. Neal, despite the bravery he had felt at making the request, was afraid. He was afraid of what he would hear. He was afraid that if he merely looked at Charles again, he would feel that same surge of desire he had felt when he had first gazed upon him. As they reached the room where Charles was being held, Neal suddenly stopped, which got Elizabeth's attention.

She went up to him and asked, "Neal, are you sure you want to do this?" He shook his head but said, "No, but I need to if I'm ever going to move on." She nodded and said, "Well let's go in before June shows up and tries to kill him." Neal snorted and nodded. He took a deep breath and walked into the room. Charles was there, as were a few Interpol agents. He didn't want to discuss anything with them in hearing range, so he turned to Peter and asked, "Could they step outside?" Peter seemed to understand and nodded to the two agents, who followed him out the door.

Neal had so far avoided eye contact with the man that had used him and tossed him aside for a painting, but now that they were alone, he couldn't avoid looking at him forever. Neal sat down at the table and after a few deep breaths, he looked up and gazed at Charles. He looked the same as he had the day they had met, the only difference being that Charles was wearing an orange jumpsuit and his hands were cuffed to the table. An uncomfortable silence overtook the room as one man waited for the other to speak. Finally Neal asked, "Why did you do it?" Charles didn't say anything at first, which started to piss Neal off. Neal asked again, "Why did you do it?"

At Charles' continued silence, Neal stood up and said, "Just tell me why you did it and I'll get them to back off. Tell me the goddamn truth and I'll make sure that you go back to England. You can keep the painting and go on with your life, I don't give a shit. All I want to know is why you decided to fuck me and take it rather than talking things out like a normal human being." Charles seemed to either be deaf or not listening, because even after Neal stopped talking and gave him the opportunity to start, he remained silent. Finally, after what seemed to be the longest silence in the history of mankind, Neal cursed under his breath and said, "Fine, you know what? Let's just hash this out in court. Good luck to you in prison Mr. Brandon. I guess I should warn you that rapists, no matter what their preference is, aren't treated kindly in prison. Good luck to you."

Neal walked away from the table and was about to open the door when he heard Charles say, "I'm so sorry Neal." Neal paused, but didn't turn around. Charles continued, "I never meant to hurt you. Leaving was not part of any plan. Fuck, I didn't even have a plan. I wanted to talk to you afterwards, but I got scared and I ran. Taking the painting was a shitty move and for that I will be forever sorry. Frankly, I don't give a shit about the painting. Like I told you that day, all I wanted was to collect it, inventory it and then go back to my life here in the states." Neal, who was still facing the door, asked, "Did you mean to fuck me and run?" Charles shook his head and said, "Actually no. After we talked about our preferences, I had planned on taking you to dinner and discussing the painting then. But then…"

"Then what?" "I saw you laying there and I got scared. We had barely talked, but I felt that you and I could make something work. I was going to wake you up and try to work it out, but instead I chickened out and ran." "And taking the painting? What was that, a fucking thank you for letting you fuck me and run?" "No! As I got dressed, I had another idea. I was going to take the painting, inventory it and then come back and give it to you. I was going to come back and try to make this real." Neal snorted in disbelief and said, "Yeah, right." "I really was, I swear, but then my mother got sick. She has stage 4 breast cancer and the doctors caught it too late. Right now, she's resting comfortably back home in England. There's not much else I can do for her."

Neal was sympathetic to the news of Charles' mother. He had lost his own mother to breast cancer when he was just a kid. Still, he had his doubts. So he quickly texted Peter and asked him to check into it. It didn't take Peter long to text back with confirmation of Charles' story. His mother was dying. Neal put away his cell phone and asked, "So what do you want to do? I don't give a shit about the painting, so that can be dealt with in a few minutes. What do you want to do about…about us?" Charles' head flew up as Neal spoke. Did he still have a chance? He knew his next words would have to be chosen carefully if he wanted to have a future with the man in front of him.

Charles cleared his throat and said, "I know that I fucked up. I can't apologize enough for that. I should have handled things better. I should have at least told you my plan and not run off and made you feel used and tossed aside. I know how that feels and I hate it. Neal, I do want a future with you and I hope that you can forgive me and maybe let us begin again?" Neal was silent for the longest time before he said, "I don't know if I can forgive you right now. I'm still hurting. But I think that if we take things slow and do some major communication, then maybe in the future we can become something more. Now, what do you want to do about your mom?"

"I'd like to return to England and care for her until she passes on. According to her doctors, she doesn't have much longer. After that, I'll settle my affairs in England and permanently move here. I have a penthouse here in New York, so I'll be staying there. After that, it's up to Fate." Neal nodded and said, "I'll be right back." He got up and walked out the door to talk to Peter. At first, Peter was furious that Neal had forgiven him so easily, but once Neal assured him that he had in fact not forgiven Charles, but was willing to hear him out more, he agreed to Neal's plan. Peter went off to talk to the judge and prosecutor while Neal went back to talk to Charles.

He walked in and said, "Peter is talking with the judge now about getting you released. Charles, if we do this, we do this slowly. No overnights and we talk about anything that is bothering us. When I feel that I am ready for more, we'll do more. If I feel at any time that you're being an ass or if I feel that you're going to betray me or that you have, we're done. No second chances after this. Any questions?" Charles shook his head and said, "No, I understand and agree with you totally on everything." Neal nodded and said, "I'll be waiting outside in the park. Neal walked out of the room and walked with Elizabeth and a recently arrived June to the park across the street from the courthouse. He quickly explained everything to June, who understood but told him that if Charles hurt him again, she would shoot him.

A few hours later, Charles was released, but was warned that if he tried to do it again, not only would he be charged again, but the previous charges would also be put against him once more. He nodded and left the courthouse. He spotted the park across the street and made his way over there to find Neal. He found him sitting with two women and judging from how they were looking at him, he knew that they treasured Neal beyond measure. He just hoped that one day, they would know how much he treasured Neal as well.

Elizabeth and June glared at him for some time as he walked up, but knew that it was Neal's choice above all. They kissed Neal on each cheek and then went back to the courthouse to wait for Peter. Neal and Charles spent the rest of the day walking around the park before walking to Neal's home with June. Charles would be leaving the next day to return to England and his mother. As Charles started to walk away, Neal said, "Email me sometime okay. Let me know what's going on." Charles nodded and waved goodbye as Neal entered the house.

Months passed and Neal got over his hurt bit by bit. Charles ended up staying in England longer than he'd thought, mostly due to the settling of his mother's estate. She had passed not long after his return. They emailed every day and also video chatted when they could. They talked about everything, which helped heal them both in a way and also helped to make sure that whatever relationship they had in the future was based on more than just sex. Though they did talk about sex as well, mostly Charles asking questions about what Neal liked and didn't like. Their rushed encounter had been wonderful, but both wanted more than just that, so getting to know what turned on the other really helped them.

About 6 months after Charles left, he was back for good. The estate he had been left was in good hands and he had settled everything back home, so there was no reason to return unless it was for a vacation. He moved into his penthouse for good, which was actually not that far from Neal's place at June's. Neal, who had decided to move their relationship forward a little, picked him up at the airport and when they embraced, he gave Charles a quick, but passionate kiss on the lips. Charles was surprised at first, but took the next step and welcomed whatever affection Neal would give him. Neal took him out to dinner before dropping him off at his penthouse to sleep and unpack.

A few more months went by and everything was going as well as it could. Peter and Elizabeth welcomed a healthy baby girl into their lives about 3 months after Charles' return. They named her Kate, after the woman who had inadvertently brought Neal back into their lives. Neal was named godfather, while Sara was named godmother. Peter did take Neal aside and assured him that in no way would he and Sara have to marry or be together should anything happen to Elizabeth or himself. Neal chuckled, but thanked him nonetheless. Neal and Charles spent quite a lot of time at the Burke household, watching over the little girl that brought joy to everyone around her.

Neal and Charles' relationship was progressing well, but they had not yet had sex. Neal was ready, but Charles was not as ready. He knew that the last time he had taken Neal to bed, he had used him somewhat roughly. While he knew that Neal liked that, he wanted their true first time together as a couple to be special. Neal had long since been welcomed back into the Bureau headquarters, so on one of the days that he went into work, Charles set up his penthouse for a romantic evening. Good thing his place was in Neal's anklet range.

He cooked Neal's favorite meal and cleaned up the place. June, who had warmed up to Charles at last, would be staying overnight at Peter and Elizabeth's. Just as he took the roasted chicken out of the oven, the door to his penthouse opened and Neal walked in. Charles leaned up and said, "Hey, how was work?" Neal rolled his eyes and said, "Not as bad as it usually is. Only problem was Sara, she really doesn't understand the meaning of boundaries and it's driving me nuts." Charles understood, having seen the woman's attempts to 'win' Neal back. Even after he finally came out and told her he was gay, she still wouldn't let up. It was getting rather pathetic to the point where Neal almost didn't want to go into work.

Charles asked, "So what are you going to do?" Neal smiled a crooked little smile and said, "I already did it. While I was on my way here, I called her boss and told him how uncomfortable she was making me at work and that it was distracting the both of us. He hates distractions, so she's being transferred to another assignment that is in upper New York." Charles smiled and then asked, "Are you hungry? I just finished making dinner." Neal nodded and said, "I'm starved. We were so busy trying to find this forger that we really didn't get to eat lunch." Charles nodded and they sat down to a dinner of roasted chicken, baked red potatoes and French cut green beans. One of Neal's favorite red wines accompanied their meal and all in all, it was a wonderful time.

After they had finished and the dishes had been put away, Neal and Charles sat on the couch with their wine and talked. Charles had been setting up his own law firm in the city and was well on his way to capturing a few big clients. After a while, Neal put down his wine down and said, "Okay Charles, what's going on? You've been kind of quiet tonight." Charles bit his lip and said, "I know. I've been wanting to ask you something, but I've been kind of nervous." "It's okay, just ask me." "Move in with me?" Neal sighed and fell back against the armrest of the couch they were sitting on. Charles, thinking it was a mistake said, "Forget I asked. It's too soon." Neal sat back and up and said, "No, it's not. Believe me, I want to, but I can't." "Why not?"

Neal lifted up the hem of his pants and said, "Because of this thing." Charles looked at the anklet and said, "I'm in your range, so it wouldn't be a problem would it?" "No it wouldn't. But I have a problem with it. Charles, I have another year and a half on this thing. If I'm going to move in, I'd rather it be without it. When I move in here with you, I want it to be with a clean slate. No worrying about if I'm going to violate some tether they have on me. I want to be able to go places with you without having agents follow us. Make sense?" Charles nodded and said, "Yes, makes perfect sense. So you're not saying no, you're just saying not right now." Neal laughed and said, "Exactly."

Charles pulled Neal to him and asked, 'What about other activities? Do you want to wait for those as well?" Neal bit his lip and shook his head before saying, "No, we don't have to wait any longer." "Good." Charles swiftly but gently claimed Neal's mouth with his own easing him slowly backwards on the couch. He wanted to take his time this go around and he was going to make sure that any pleasures had were mutual. Neal meanwhile, was loving the desire coursing through his veins as Charles' mouth moved from his lips to his neck. It had been over a year since Neal had been touched in any sort of way. What he didn't know was that it had been the same for Charles as well.

Charles' hands moved to Neal's front and he quickly unbuttoned the black shirt Neal had worn to work, pulling it out of the dark gray trousers he had worn as well. Neal did the same, peeling the dark blue t-shirt Charles had changed into when he had gotten home, his hands returning to Charles' abdomen where the low rise of his jeans revealed the dark trail of hair leading to his groin. Neal moaned when he felt it and as he cupped Charles' growing erection, he smirked as Charles growled into his neck and bit him, sharply but gently. Neal, feeling horny and mischievous, started whispering to Charles what he wanted Charles to do to him.

Charles growled again and after leaning up said, "Strip. On the bed. Now." Neal chuckled, but stood up and walked over to bed, shedding his clothes along the way. Charles was right behind him and stripping as well. Once they were both naked, Charles turned Neal around and said, "Now last time, you tasted me. This time, I taste you." Neal didn't have any time to object or say anything because Charles went on his knees and took his hard cock into his mouth. Neal had to grab the bedpost as his knees almost gave out at the sensation of Charles' mouth around his cock. He muttered, "Fucking hell." Charles' chuckled a little before resuming his sucking and licking.

After what seemed to be a lifetime, Charles released him, stood up and then gently pushed him back on the bed. He fell next to him and asked, "How do you want this? Like the first time or…?" Neal smiled, kissed him and said, "Take me from behind." Charles growled, but nodded as he turned and reached into the nightstand next to the bed. He took out a bottle of lube and a condom. Neal grabbed it and said, "We don't need this. I'm clean and I trust you…I love you Charles." Charles froze, but turned and said, "I love you and trust you too Neal." He tossed the condom back into the nightstand before going to the foot of the bed and climbing behind Neal. Neal got into the position that he knew he was comfortable with and Charles got directly behind him.

Charles coated his fingers liberally with the lube, knowing full well that it had been a long time for the both of them. He closed the bottle and slowly pressed two fingers into Neal's tight body. Neal winced slightly at the intrusion, but welcomed it with a loud moan. Charles took his time preparing Neal for his cock. He didn't want to hurt the man he loved and trusted because he hadn't gotten any in months. He began scissoring his fingers gently inside Neal, preparing him even further. When Neal began to thrust back against his fingers, Charles knew he was ready. Taking his fingers out, he put some lube onto his hard cock and slowly thrust into Neal, savoring the tightness.

Neal tensed for a slight second after Charles entered him, but soon welcomed his 'intrusion'. The feeling was exquisite and he relished it. Once he was comfortable, he pushed back against Charles, letting him know it was okay to move. Charles ran his hand along Neal's spine as he began thrusting into him, slowly picking up speed as Neal's moans urged him on. As his thrusts got faster and harder, he leaned forward and said, "Neal, play with your cock. I want you to play with it, but don't cum until I tell you to." Neal nodded and reached down to his already leaking cock and began to slowly pump up and down, trying not to cum before Charles wanted him to.

Charles was already nearly there, the sensation of being inside Neal after all this time nearly making him cum before he had even gotten started. He thrust into Neal harder, driving himself to that point of no return. He could feel Neal playing with his own cock and was sure that Neal was close to his own release. He felt the tightening in his cock that signaled that he was about to come, so he leaned down again and said, "Cum with me Neal. I want to feel you cum." Neal seemed to pump his cock harder and faster, almost in rhythm with Charles' thrusts. As they kept making love, sweat collected on their bodies. Charles leaned down and licked up and down Neal's spine, the sweat making his skin taste fantastic.

Finally Neal said, "I can't hold it back any longer…fuck!" Neal came all over his hand, chest and the bedspread. Charles, feeling Neal tighten around him, also couldn't hold back his release and came hard inside Neal. Not wanting to crush his love, Charles eased out of him and collapsed next to him on the bed. Neal turned and after Charles gathered him in his arms said, "That was fucking fantastic." Charles chuckled and said, "Indeed it was. Now, the both of us need sleep. I'll be here in the morning Neal." Neal smiled and settled in next to his lover. This time, it was an easy sleep because he knew that Charles wouldn't be gone in the morning.

After that night, life was much more enjoyable for both men. They spent as much as time together as they could. Neal even took some time to go and watch Charles in court. Watching his lover hand a criminal his ass made Neal chuckle and let's just say, they had some interesting role-playing incidents.

A year and a half later, Charles was right beside him as the director of the FBI not only cut off the anklet, but also offered Neal a permanent position as a consultant in the White Collar division. Neal took it and they celebrated his freedom by not only moving his things out of June's and into Charles' penthouse, but also by getting married. Yes, New York passed a law stating that gay marriage was legal and valid. Charles proposed after the 'ceremony' at the FBI and they went to the courthouse and got hitched. June gave the man she considered her son away while Peter, Elizabeth, little Kate and Mozzie watched.

The painting? Well it remained in England were it belonged. After all, Neal had the real thing in his home, in his bed and in heart. Who needs a painting when passion and love is right in front of you?


	7. Night at the Museum OS

**AN: Okay, I know that this story probably won't make any sense and frankly, I'm wondering how my mind ever came up with it, but here it is. It's an Ahkmenrah/OC pairing, but in a point of view where you don't get to know her name. Call it the ramblings of a person who no longer sleeps at night. The ending might creep you out, but bear with my mind. It's a HEA with just a weird way of getting there**

 **Enjoy and I look forward to hearing what y'all think ~MajorWhitlocklvr89~**

 **Secrets of the Tablet**

**A Night at the Museum Oneshot**

The corridor was dark, the only light coming from the small lanterns near the sarcophagus. She knew she shouldn't be there, but the rumors about the museum, particularly this wing of it, had fascinated her for months now and she had decided to risk it all to stay after it closed. She wanted to see the truth.

She had come to the museum night after night, gathering her courage for what she was about to do. She knew all about the Tablet and what it did to the exhibits after the sun went down. But she also knew something else about the Tablet. After seeing the effects of it for the first time, she did research to find at what else it could do. She found it a few weeks later. Not only did the Tablet have the ability to bring the exhibits to life, but it also made them human for one night out of the year. One night where they could live as humans, just as they did many years ago.

Her favorite exhibit was of the Egyptian Pharaoh Ahkmenrah. The museum had long since taken him out of his wrappings for the night hours, so she had seen every night how handsome and good looking he was. She sometimes worried about her state of mind when she thought of him, but shook it off and compared it to having a celebrity crush.

He was pleasant to talk to when she went to the museum and his memories of his life in Egypt fascinated me. Life during his time must have been wonderful and it made her wonder what it would be like to have lived during his reign. When the museum featured him, she was there every night to hear his tales of his life as Pharaoh of Egypt. His voice made her crave him even more and once she discovered the other secret, it made her crush on the Pharaoh even worse. She didn't even want to think about the dreams she had started to have once she completed her research.

She calculated and waited for the night in question and when it arrived, she made her plans. Hiding in one of the supply closets, she waited for the museum to shut down and for all the employees to go home. Even Larry, who was the best night guard she had ever seen at the museum, didn't stay that night. Once she was sure that everyone who worked there was gone, she left the supply closet and went to Ahkmenrah's wing of the museum. She didn't know how he would react to her information, or her other confession, but she needed to do it before she went insane with want for a man that was well, dead in all ways. Slightly creepy, but she couldn't help it.

As she got closer to his resting place, her nerves came back full force. What if he didn't believe her? What if she had been wrong about her calculations and tonight wasn't the night? Her biggest fear was, what if he rejected her? Wouldn't be the first time a man had done so, but considering the fact that the man she currently wanted to be with was a mummy, she figured it would hurt more. She froze, a few feet away from his sarcophagus, paralyzed with fear. Maybe this was a mistake. She panicked and began to back track.

She was shocked when as she backtracked, her back collided with Ahkmenrah's chest. The Pharaoh had seen her and had decided to sneak up behind her, his curiosity at her presence getting the better of him. She gave a small shriek, making his hand come up to cover mouth quickly so that she wouldn't be overheard by any of the other exhibits. She slowly turned in his arms and upon seeing him bare chested and wearing only the long bottom tunic that was the customary sleepwear of Egyptians during his time, she blushed.

The next few moments were mere whispers. Ahkmenrah didn't want her discovered by the others and she didn't want to shout out anything where she could be embarassed. She revealed her research and why she had begun it. She also revealed her feelings for him. The feelings that she felt that she shouldn't be having since he was a dead man, but ones she couldn't help but having.

Ahkmenrah was silent for the longest time, leading her to believe that she had made the biggest mistake of her life. Not wanting him to see her tears, she made to move past him, heading back to the supply closet for the night and sneaking out when the museum opened the next day. Ahkmenrah shocked her again by grabbing her arm and pulling her back to him. Lifting her head up with his other hand, he looked into her eyes and searched for the truth, doubting her only because he had been feeling the same. He had not felt such feelings for so long that he doubted them for fear of never feeling them again.

The next few hours passed in whispers, moans and passion. The magic of the Tablet began shortly after her confession and Ahkmenrah had pounced, centuries of pent up passion let free. He was a gentle, yet passionate lover, his centuries of knowledge helping him pleasure her in ways she had never been pleasured before. The entire wing of his exhibit wasn't safe from them as Ahkmenrah and his lover made love over every inch of it, barring his sarcophagus of course. Even he wouldn't go that far.

Their passion finally slowed down a few hours before dawn. Ahkmenrah helped her dress and then helped her get out of the museum. Neither knew if he would remember their passionate night the next day, but they held hope that he would. His lover went back to her apartment, dreaming of the night she just had and hoping for a future of more, no matter what the cost.

Sadly, it was not to be, at least for a time. The museum decided that Ahkmenrah, the Tablet, Larry and the rest of the exhibits would be sent to another museum for a few months while the board decided whether or not the building was worth keeping open. Until then, they were going back to the Smithsonian to be featured. The nights before his departure, Ahkmenrah and his lover spent them together in each other's arms, with her sobbing at the possibility of never seeing him again.

The night before he was to leave, she and Ahkmenrah decided to tell Larry of what occurred between them, and the truth behind the power of the Tablet. He would be the go between for Ahkmenrah and his love, delivering what messages he could to help pass the time until they could see each other again. Strangely, something else happened that night. The Tablet's magic acted again, giving them another night of unbridled and tearful passion. Near dawn, as she left, she didn't say goodbye and neither did Ahkmenrah. They just prayed that they would be reunited soon.

That hope was not to be. Ahkmenrah and his lady were separated for nearly a whole year, the battle between Larry and the board going on for months. Since he was the biggest donor to the museum, he had a say. It didn't matter that he was an employee of the museum, he had a big say in what happened to it and the exhibits within. When Larry wasn't battling the board, he was working with the exhibits at the Smithsonian and trying to keep Ahkmenrah and his lover happy and together.

Then something else happened, something that she never imagined would happen. About two months after Ahkmenrah was taken from her, his lover discovered that she was pregnant. Knowing that Ahkmenrah was the ONLY man she had ever made love with, she knew that the baby growing inside of her was his. But how was this possible? She immediately went back to her research on the Tablet and looked into it even further to see what other secrets it had. Boy, was she surprised at what else she discovered.

She had not gone far enough in her original research. When she looked again into the Tablet's inscriptions and those that had surrounded it in its original place, she found another secret, actually two more, that would change her life, and Ahkmenrah's even further. The Tablet, when active on the one night when the exhibits could be fully human, not only could bring them to life, but also give them the ability to procreate. Not something that was widely known about the Tablet, but a fact nonetheless. It was in her shock that she also read the last and biggest secret of the Tablet. If an exhibit brought to life by the Tablet desired it enough, they could be brought to life permanently. They could become human again and stay that way for a human lifetime.

She tried to contact Larry to tell him the new facts, but was unable to reach him or get word to Ahkmenrah. He had left for the Smithsonian permanently, which left Ahkmenrah, his lover and the rest of the exhibits in the dust. So she fought for not only her love, but for their child as well. She carried the child as if it were a priceless treasure and fought the board daily to get Ahkmenrah and the rest of the exhibits back to the museum.

Eleven months after Ahkmenrah and his lover had been cruelly separated, their fates were decided. She also went into labor the very same day. As she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, a friend on the board gave her the news. The museum would stay open, under HER control and all of the original exhibits were to be restored to their places inside the museum. So she waited with baited breath for Ahkmenrah's return. Her son, named Amun, grew and was a happy, healthy child.

The day the exhibits returned was a nervous day for her. Not only was she welcoming the man she loved back, she was also introducing him to his son that shouldn't even exist and telling him of the hope that he could be with them for good as a human. She dressed for the opening, appearing as an Egyptian queen and carrying her son in a bundle of white cloth, as was tradition for presenting a king's heir to him. Good thing she had planned the reopening as a costume ball.

She waited as the patrons gazed upon their favorite exhibits, not wanting to shock Ahkmenrah in front of the paying visitors. He had seen her, but not with their son in her arms. As the hours ticked by, her nervousness at presenting him with her surprise began to get to her. She was nervous, fearing that he wouldn't believe their son was his. Not that she would blame him if he did, considering that Amun shouldn't exist in the first place.

Finally, the evening's visitors left, leaving her alone for the clean up and reunion. As she walked with Amun in her arms, she realized that Larry had revealed something to the rest of the exhibits, because they all moved to the lower levels of the museum which left her and Ahkmenrah alone in his wing. Carrying her bundle wrapped in the white gauzy fabric, she walked into Ahkmenrah's wing and waited for whatever happened next to happen.

Ahkmenrah was overjoyed to see her, but was curious as to the bundle in her arms. It hadn't escaped his notice during the reopening party that she had been dressed as a Queen of Egypt. He had noticed the bundle in her arms that night and the color of the cloth intrigued him. He remembered the ways of his old life and as she walked towards him later that night, he realized what it was. A child, HIS child if she was following the tradition in truth.

At his look of shock at the baby in her arms, she quickly told him what else she had discovered about the Tablet. His eyes went wide as she told him of the additional powers of the Tablet. He believed her, knowing that she would never lie to him about such a thing and after remembering some of the own legends he'd heard about the Tablet during his human life. His lover then gently placed the baby in his arms.

He had held children before, his siblings and their own children during his human life. So when she placed the child in his arms, it was a familiar movement. He rocked the child gently as his love told him every detail he had missed since his forced departure. He was ecstatic at the fact that he had a son and smiled at the name she had given the babe. His joy turned to sadness, because he realized that he wouldn't be able to see his son grow up, or truly be with the woman he loved.

At the sad look on his face, she spilled her last secret. Or rather the last secret the Tablet held. Ahkmenrah could be with his lover and his son, if that is what he truly desired. It was a big decision and one not to be taken lightly. Ahkmenrah didn't have to think about it. He knew what he wanted and what he wanted was to spend his days, and nights with the woman he loved and the child she had given him. So they went to Tablet and did what the notes she had made said.

Ahkmenrah kneeled in front of the Tablet as she pressed the sections necessary to begin the 'ritual'. The Tablet glowed and a voice echoed in the hall. It asked Ahkmenrah what his heart's desire was. Ahkmenrah told the Tablet that he wanted to be human so that he could be with the woman he loved and be a true father to his son and heir. The Tablet glowed even brighter and the voice said, "So shall it be done!" Part of the glow engulfed Ahkmenrah and soon filled the whole room. His love shielded herself and the child from the bright light.

When the light faded enough, she looked at where Ahkmenrah had been kneeling, to see what had happened. Dawn leaked through the small windows, leaving her to fear that his request had been too late. The glow from the Tablet faded completely and she saw Ahkmenrah, laying flat on his back, his eyes closed. Strangely, he no longer wore the robes of his past office. He now wore a pair of loose trousers and an open poet's shirt. She feared the worst until he took a deep, gasping breath and sat up with wide eyes.

Ahkmenrah turned to his lover and saw her staring at him, seemingly waiting for the worst. He smiled and pulled her closer to him, carefully not squishing the child between them. He kissed her hard and hugged her close to him.. It had worked. He was alive, human and with the family he had always craved in his former life. His love slowly helped him to his feet and they walked slowly out of the museum.

The next few months were interesting to say the least. The first thing they took care of was getting some legal documents and identification papers for Ahkmenrah. Then there was the task of reintroducing him to the human world and how to be a human. Ahkmenrah spent the next few months relearning how to eat, drink, sleep and other functions necessary to live a healthy human life. Going to a doctor was necessary to make sure that everything was in working order considering the fact that he had once been a mummy.

After that, Ahkmenrah and his lover lived their lives as one family. To say that the others at the museum were shocked to see Ahkmenrah alive and well past dawn. He and his lover raised their son and were happy. A few months later, they married at the museum. A public ceremony for her friends and family during the day, and another at night with Teddy Roosevelt officiating. The museum had been a big part of both of their lives and had been the place where their love had begun.

Ahkmenrah and his love worked at the museum for the rest of their lives and were able to keep the original exhibits there for the rest of their lives. She was even able to purchase the museum using a few legal tricks and upon her and Ahkmenrah's death, left the museum to their children, on the condition that the museum exhibits were never replaced and that it would stay in the family.

Their love was seemingly a fairy tale, something that never should have happened. A child born of chance and magic. A second chance at life. Has this tale been a rumor? A legend? Only those who witnessed it can tell us...and they aren't talking.

Believe in whatever you will, but mostly, believe in love. For love can do the most impossible things...


	8. Twilight OS 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Twilight world...i just get to play with the characters and mess up their lives...heehee**

 **A/N: This is a one shot Aro/Bella pairing...I know that this pairing really isn't that popular, but I got the idea after watching New Moon and seeing how obsessed Aro was with Bella and then again at the end of Breaking Dawn pt. 1...what if there was a backstory to that?**

 **Hope y'all enjoy**

 **True Souls- An Aro/Bella story**

Finally, it's time. All the things I have done in the past few months have finally paid off. I did feel guilty about using Jasper as I did, but he assured me that it was no big deal. In fact, he was happy to help me do what needed to be done so that Edward would leave me alone. Alice has already told the rest of the family, except Edward of course, my secret. Carlisle remembered meeting me all those years ago when he was staying with the Volturi. They still love me as one of their own and are supposed to join us in a few minutes.

Edward is holding me close and it is taking all of my patience to not break away and destroy him. I already have his taste in my mouth and I hate it. Oh, Alice you sweet little pixie. She slipped some gum into my hand, sensing my distaste. I chew it quickly, as I want to get as much of Edward off me I can before we reach the throne room. Nothing has really changed since I was taken away from here. The receptionist is new and I have a feeling that she won't last much longer.

The reason for my disgust with Edward when only a few months ago I was 'pining' for him and so in love? Easy, I am really a vampire and Aro's soul mate, wife, lover, and Queen. We were torn apart years ago by his brothers. They felt I was having a bad influence on him because I got him to go with Carlisle's diet. He wasn't totally on it. I just got him to see that he shouldn't feed on innocents and he should at least know that animals were out there just incase he was travelling and was in an area that wasn't very populated.

I have a few gifts, one of them being able to become 'human'. Why am I hurting Edward? Easy, he toyed with me and I'm not the first girl he's messed with and left broken hearted. He's lucky that I'm dealing with him, because if it was a member of the Volturi, he'd be dead already. I was never in love with Edward, but the fact was he used me for his own pleasures and then left me to supposedly fend for myself against a psycho bitch that wanted me dead because of what Edward did to her mate.

The three of us walk into the throne room and I 'hide' behind Edward. I hear Aro say that he wants to see my face, seeing as Edward somehow was able to hide my face in his memories. I slowly lifted my head and looked Aro straight in the eyes. Oh my love, what have they done to you? I can see that his brothers have been forcing him into drinking humans and that he hasn't fed in quite some time. His eyes are more black than red and the shadows around his eyes are dark. I see him stop and then he asks, "Is that you Isabella?" I smiled and then relinquished my 'human' form for my true, immortal self. He smiles when he sees my copper eyes and pulls me to him. We kiss briefly before the doors open and the rest of the Cullens came in. They all smiled at the sight of Aro and me, especially Carlisle.

Then I heard a deep angry growl. I turned and found Edward in an attack crouch. I hissed and said, "Don't you dare Edward. You're lucky to even be alive after the stunts you've pulled over the past few decades. Will you at least let me explain?"

"Explain!" I didn't say anything. I merely lowered my mental shield and showed him all of my memories, including the agony filled days when I had been separated from Aro and the real reason why I was so depressed after the Cullens left. Months before the birthday party, I had met with Carlisle in his office at home, which was soundproofed against vampire hearing. Edward had been out hunting, so I knew it was safe to tell Carlisle the truth. He had been told everything and vowed to help me and Aro reunite. When they had all left after my birthday, I felt like my chance to reunite was lost.

After showing Edward all of my memories, I slipped my shield back into place and waited. All he asked was, "Do you love him?" "Yes I do Edward, with all of my heart."

He nodded and then fell to his knees. I cared just enough to got to him. I said, "Edward, I understand why you have been doing what you do. You are searching for that one woman who will make you complete. I'm not here and I don't believe that a human woman is the one you are looking for. In fact, I believe your mate is in this very room." He looked up and his eyes met those of Jane Volturi, resident torturer. She was actually very sweet unless you fucked with someone she cared for. That's when she got messy. Edward walked toward her and the mating bond between them sealed so fast it was crazy.

I turned back to Aro and took a closer look at his eyes. He hadn't fed in about two weeks judging by the darkness of his eyes and the shadows around them. I knew that he wouldn't be that irresponsible with his feeding. I had a feeling his brothers had something to do with it, so I decided to use my other gifts to see what the hell was going on. I was a sponge, meaning that I could touch a gifted vampire and absorb their gift. I turned on the mind reading gift I had taken from Edward and focused on Caius and Marcus.

Marcus' thoughts were somewhat pure. He had nothing against his brother, or me, but he was lusting after Rose. I looked for any hint that he was keeping his brother from feeding and found none. I nodded to Jasper and told him in his head to protect Marcus when the shit hit the fan. Then I turned to Caius. As soon as I delved into his mind, I wanted out.

His thoughts were disgusting. And he hated me, Aro, Marcus, the Cullens, and even his own guard. I saw why Jane and Edward had been unable to complete their bond. Caius had kept Jane on his guard for his own purely sick and twisted reasons. Edward saw what I was seeing and moved in front of Jane to protect her. I nodded to Jasper and made my move. Aro was shielded and I attacked Caius while Jane and Marcus were pulled aside by Edward and Jasper.

Caius fought back but he was no match for me. Due to my ability to become 'human', I retained my newborn strength. Soon he was in pieces and members of his guard were piling them up to burn. I saw Marcus move and take Aro's hand in his, seeming to beg forgiveness. Aro granted it easily, knowing that his brother was manipulated at his weakest point.

Carlisle spoke then, mentioning the fact that Aro needed to hunt. I needed to speak with Marcus and the rest of the guard about an idea, so Carlisle and Jasper took my husband hunting. Alice mentioned something about a few criminals that had escaped from prison and where they were located. Aro agreed to it, but also wanted to hunt a few animals. He knew that the animal diet was the key to coming home with me. They left and I spoke with the guard about what they wanted.

A few wanted to remain in Italy protecting Marcus. Others wanted to travel and live their own lives with their mates. Marcus and I talked and we came up with a plan that would be beneficial to all. Marcus would remain in Italy with a few guard members. He would make final decisions for issues that arose in the vampire world. Aro would return to the states with me and live the way he wanted to. Each coven, depending on where they were based, would 'rule' over vampires in their country. For example, Carlisle and Aro would take care of any issues that arose in North America and Alaska, with the help of Eleazar Denali. Any issues that they could not agree on would be sent to Marcus and he would have the final say.

The guard was agreeable to that plan as was Marcus. When Aro and the others returned, we spoke of the plan and they also agreed that it was time for a change. Marcus chose what members of the guard he wanted to stay with him and released all the others from their forced service. Demetri was instructed to travel and spread the word of the new changes in the vampire world. The one thing he was to make clear was that no laws would change and every law that was already in effect would be enforced to the letter of the law.

Jane and Alec would be coming with us, as the 'enforcers' for North America. Also because of Jane and Edward's mating bond. Alice had mentioned to Alec that his mate was in the states, so that was another reason he was coming with us.

After everything was decided, those of us returning to the USA went out to the cars to head to the private airport. I had held Aro's hand the entire time, only letting go to get in and out of the cars. As we drove, we decided that I would move out of Charlie's house and into the Cullen's. Charlie had been the greatest father I could ever have. He had taken me in when I stopped in Forks on my travels. He knew I was different, but didn't ask until he had to. I told him the truth and he was under my protection. The wolves at the reservation didn't mind me being there, and I even had a treaty with them allowing myself and Aro into Forks even though we drank from humans.

I no longer had to worry about school because I had taken the exams that would allow me to graduate early. I wanted to take some time and reconnect with Aro. Having spent the past 1000 years apart can make one really crave the one your heart years for.

I had decided that when we returned to the states, and after we got settled in, I was going to share my ability to become 'human' with all the women in the Cullen family. I will also share my ability to not smell human blood with them all. I know that Jasper will appreciate it.

I need to hunt before going to Charlie's for the last time. I had already packed up everything that I owned, including all the things I had been given by Charlie. I love him to death as a father, and if I could I would offer to turn him. Maybe one day I will ask him. He's not too old, so maybe he will let me. Aro joins me on my hunt, wanting to watch me as usual. I grab a few deer and a bear and then we head to Charlie's.

He wasn't shocked to see Aro, having seen the pictures I had of him. I merely told Charlie it was time for me to move out, but that I would visit as often as he wanted me to. He smiled and we hugged. I grabbed all my stuff and after Charlie kissed me goodbye, Aro and I drove to the Cullen's house. As we drove, I felt content for the first time in a long time. I feel content because I'm getting my eternity with my mate at last.

^6 years later

I smiled and watched as my daughter Arya chased after Rosalie's son Jason with a frog. We were still in Forks and we couldn't be happier. A few months after we got back from Italy, every woman in the Cullen house got pregnant. It was hilarious. I gave birth to Arya, Rosalie had Jason, Esme had Michael, Alice had Jackson and Emma, while Jane had Asher. Asher was the youngest because Edward and Jane took forever to finally get together, Edward's Victorian ideals getting in the way. Not to mention that Jane wanted to be a little older and my gift, along with another vampire's helped her age a few years so that she and Edward were closer in age.

We also had to deal with Victoria and Maria coming for me and Jasper when all of us were about five months pregnant. That battle didn't last long. Their ashes are now scattered to the four winds. Still, the men didn't let us out of their sights until after we had given birth.

The men are out hunting right now. I have been so nervous for the past few days and judging by the looks on Alice, Rose, and Jane's faces, we were all nervous for the same reason: all four of us are pregnant again. Esme had asked me to take my gift back from her after Michael had been born, saying that one child was enough for her. Her labor had been the hardest out of all of us and I think she and Carlisle were worried that she wouldn't be able to survive another birth.

As I finished thinking about it all, the men walked through the door. When I saw Aro, my nervousness jumped through the roof, as did the other three women's. Jasper finally asked, "Why are all of y'all so nervous?" I looked at the other three and then I took Aro's hand and placed it on my stomach. He looked down and then up at me with a smile. The others did the same and soon we were all laughing.

Alice suggested a quiet night in just watching movies, so we all went to the movie room with our husbands. I was content.

I had a wonderful husband, a beautiful child, and a loving family. But most of all I had the other half of my soul with me for all eternity.

My true soul mate.


End file.
